Being Courageous
by OoOTheGoodSlytherinOoO
Summary: Fourteen year old Evangeline "Evie" DeLuca appeared to have a wonderful life: good grades, awesome friends... but that is on the outside, on the inside Evie hides the fact that her parents hate her for not being the perfect pureblood witch they want her to be, and with Voldemort rising can she stay on the good side?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...sadly... But I DO own Evie and her Family!**

* * *

Chapter One

"EVANGELINE!" A male voice cried up the staircase.

'Oh great, what did I do now?' Evangeline thought.

Evangeline DeLuca was an ordinary 14 year old girl. Or that was what she appeared to be. In reality Evangeline, Evie to her friends, was far from ordinary, she was in fact a witch. A pureblooded witch, as her parents enjoyed to remind her. Her parents were what you would call pureblood extremists. This basically meant that if you were not a pureblood, you don't deserve to live. Well luckily for Evie she didn't believe anything about what her parents said. One of her parents in fact seemed to be calling her at the moment.

"EVANGELINE CASSIEOPEIA DELUCA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!' Her father repeated.

'It's probably nothing' she thought. 'I probably forgot to say hello to a portrait of an "esteemed ancestor" or something equally as stupid. Though I better go see what dear old daddy wants before he gives himself an aneurism'

Evie descended the stairs and confronted her father. Tobias DeLuca, was a stern man with shifty brown eyes and strong, sharp facial features and tanned skin. His dark brown, nearly black, hair was pushed back out of his face. People often said that Evie strongly resembled her father what with her long dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, nearly dark everything, to which Evie would respond and question what they had been smoking. Of course that response often got Evie a hex or two flung at her, courtesy from the father that she resembled so much.

"Yes father? What may I do for you?" She responded once she reached her father.

"What is this?" he questioned holding up a letter with her name on it.

"Well father that there is called a letter. It is paper with letters grouped together to make words and you tend to rea-"she was cut off by her father who responded sharply,

"Stop with this attitude you juvenile, I know what a letter is. I was merely asking you what it was. And yes you are correct it is a letter but who is it from?" he seethed.

"Oh…Well it seems by the writing… That it is from…My friend…" She broke off knowing the answer would get her in trouble

"Yes? Who?" her father questioned

"My friend… Lily…" she replied quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"WHAT? IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR BUT TO BE CONVERSING AND FRATERNIZING WITH MUDBLOODS YOU ARE MORE OF A DISGRACE THAN I THOUGHT!" He bellowed.

You see maybe I should explain. First of all Gryffindor is a house in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four: Slytherin, the house for the sly and ambitious almost every witch or wizard in that house was evil it was the house she "should" have been in, Ravenclaw the house for the clever and intelligent, Hufflepuff the house for the loyal and hardworking, and finally her house Gryffindor the House for the brave and courageous, the house that just happens to be the rival of Slytherin…which so happens to be the house her whole family has been in for as long as anyone could remember.

Let me explain further as to who Lily Evans is and why she caused such a reaction to Evie's father. Lily was Evie's best friend who just so happens to be muggleborn. As you could have noticed, Tobias called her a "mudblood" which is an awful name to call someone from muggle decent or someone without wizard family, and was a great insult.

"Don't call her that" Evie muttered still avoiding her father's eyes

"What did you say to?" Her father narrowed his eyes.

"I said don't call her that" She replied forcefully. At the reply her father struck her.

"What did I say concerning talking back to me?" he yelled at her.

"To not to." She replied quietly

"That's right. Now concerning your interaction with this mudblood I demand it stop immediately." He said haughtily

"Look father, I kAnow that we just went over not talking back to you but I'm afraid I can't do that" she replied just as haughtily.

"Oh? And why pray tell can you not?" he once again narrowed his eyes

"Because Lily is my best friend and I won't treat her like she's dirt on the bottom of my shoes like you do!" Evie yelled. Her father once again struck her and said,

"Go to your room right now I do not want to see your face until we leave to go to Hogwarts tomorrow do you understand me? Oh, no dinner. I shall inform the house elves in case you get any ideas." He sneered at her.

"Fine whatever do what you wish, I just can't wait until I go to Hogwarts for the year and then I won't have to see your ugly face" she sneered back, and then she ran to her room before Tobias could retaliate.

She laid in bed thinking about Hogwarts and its warm and welcoming environment and her friends. She was going to be entering her fourth year at Hogwarts and she just could wait for what was in store.

* * *

A/N:

Soooo... What do you think?  
This is my first EVER fanfic and I love Harry Potter so much and I am TERRIFIED that I am going to screw something up...  
So... I am going to need ALOT of review and some critisism! Please!

I BEG YOU!

Thank You! :D

~Angie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:... I wish...

* * *

Chapter Two

Evie woke up the next day to a house elf in her face.

"AH! Twilly what did I say about being in my face when I wake up?" Evie moaned.

"But Miss is needing to get up. Miss is needing to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Twilly chirped

"Twilly the train doesn't leave until eleven I'm sure you can leave me to sleep for a little while" Evie groaned as she pulled the covers further over her head.

"But Miss, it is already half past ten. If Miss doesn't wake up now, Miss will miss the train!" Twilly exclaimed wide eyed.

"What! I'm going to miss the train!" Evie jumped out of bed panicking, "I still have to get ready and I still haven't fully packed! And…and…" she broke off as she saw the clock on her bedside table.

"Twilly...Why does my clock say that it is seven in the morning?" Evie questioned calmly

"Because Miss, it is seven in the morning Miss!" Twilly responded happily

"Then why did you wake me up saying that it was ten thirty?" Evie exclaimed

"Because Master Tobias ordered Twilly to lie so as to make sure Miss wakes up early for the trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Twilly is a good elf and obeys her Master." Twilly replied smiling widely.

Evie just stared at the smiling elf until finally she requested that Twilly leave.

"Does Miss need any assistance?" Twilly immediately said

"No, no it's alright Twilly I think I can shower by myself by now." Evie replied sarcastically, but at seeing Twilly's crestfallen expression she added quickly "But if I need any help I'll be sure to call you. You are the best elf that I know"

At this Twilly immediately perked up and left the room saying "Alright Miss, call if you need anything Miss. Twilly will go prepare Miss's breakfast because Twilly is a good elf"

Evie stood staring at the now empty doorway with a dumbfounded expression. "Bloody elf way to happy in the morning. She just _HAS_ to listen to my father and wake me up so bloody early in the bloody morning doesn't she?" she muttered. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw the place of where her father had hit her the night before.

"Great isn't this wonderful" she muttered sarcastically "I suppose I'll just have Twilly transfigure it or something to hide it. It's not like this hasn't happened before" she mumbled darkly.

By the time that Evie had finished getting ready, getting Twilly to transfigure the bruise, and packing what she needed, it was nearly ten thirty…truthfully this time.

Evie brought her bags down the stairs with her and placed them next to the door. She then made her way to the dining room where her father and her mother Tamara sat. Evie looked nothing like her mother except maybe for her facial structure, but other than that the resemblance stopped there. Tamara Malfoy DeLuca was an elegant woman with long blonde hair that was often left hanging down her back. Her icy blue eyes often scrutinized anyone who was not up to her high standards.

"Good morning mother. Good morning father." Evie said curtly

"Evangeline I expect that you had a pleasant wakeup call?" Her father said while her mother sat there smirking.

"Oh yes, Thank you father Twilly told me that you were the one who planned the whole, shall we say, plan for waking me up. I do truly appreciate it father." Evie responded sweetly, smiling the whole time.

Tobias's smirk slid off his face and he narrowed his eyes.

"Let us go now we shall be late for the train if we do not hurry up." He said sharply

"Come now let's go. Hurry up now. Evangeline I will not wait here forever." He said.

Evie and her mother went over to him and each held on to both of his outstretched arms. Evie prepared herself for the sensation of apparition which resembled being squeezed through a narrow tube.

"Twilly, bring Evangeline's bags to the platform" He barked to the house elf.

"Yes Sir, it will be Twilly's pleasure, Sir." Twilly beamed.

She grabbed the bags and with a loud crack she dissaparated.

Evie closed her eyes as she, her father, and her mother all dissaparated. It was barely a few seconds when Evie opened her eyes and saw the barrier leading onto Platform 9 ¾, she also saw her parents looking at her expectantly.

"Well aren't you going through the barrier, so we can get out of here?" Her mother questioned impatiently. "The stench of muggles and mudbloods is getting to me." She added slyly knowing that she might get a rise out of her daughter.

Evie narrowed her eyes at the word "mudblood" but asked, "Aren't you coming with me?"

Her father answered sharply, "You are fourteen; learn how to take care of yourself. We will be leaving now. I do not want one letter coming from Hogwarts complaining about you getting into trouble. Do you understand girl? Oh, stop hanging around those boys that I saw you with last year, they are probably the one that are getting you into trouble." He mumbled.

"Alright I got it. Be good, get good grades and stop fooling around. I get this speech every year. Can I go now?" she replied itching to get on the train

"One more thing…" Her father grabbed her wrist and made Evie look up to him. "No fraternizing with mudbloods. I will not have this family's name tarnished more than it already is." He hissed to her.

Her let her go and glared at her. He looked around, grabbed his wife and apparated back to their home.

'Well, that was fun.' She thought sardonically.

She turned to face the barrier and grabbed the cart with her bags on it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear she casually leaned back into the barrier and it was if she melted through it.

She turned around and saw the great scarlet train in all its glory. And in what seemed to be the first time in ages, she smiled.

"I'm going home" she whispered.

* * *

A/N:

Thank You so so so so SO Much to Brown-Eyed-Mauraderette and cola-snow44 for reviewing

And to those who followed and favorited this story!

I honestly did not expect reviews and stuff on my 1st chapter!

You guys are Awesome!

~Angie ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters But I do own Evie and a pen I use to draw a scar on my forehead :D

* * *

Chapter Three

Evie loaded her bags onto the train then boarded. She eagerly searched for a compartment that had anyone that she knew. She finally reached on and looked into the compartment when she saw dark red hair.

"Oh Darling Lily-Pad!" She sang. Her red-headed friend turned from the window and when she realized who called her she grinned.

"Evie!" She squealed. The two embraced and laughed. Lily Evans was Evie's best friend since they met on their first train ride to Hogwarts.

"Evie I was so worried about you. I mean you always reply immediately to my letters, and when you didn't reply to my last ones I got concerned. I was about to send another to make sure you were alright, and then I remembered your parents. They didn't accidentally receive the letter did they?" Lily said this with one breath.

"Woah! Calm down Lily! Breathe… Better? Good." Evie laughed "I'm fine, dear old daddy intercepted the letters that you sent me. But it wasn't a big deal, okay? I was fine"

"Are you sure? " Lily asked worried, "Because you…"

Evie cut her off and said, "Lily forget about it! We're going to Hogwarts!"

Lily sat down and smiled, "Yeah Hogwarts, can you believe it is already Fourth year? I mean OWLs are just next year!" she exclaimed

Evie groaned, "Lily! Don't talk about OWLs _now_! We still have a whole year of freedom before we have to get into all that studying!"

"You mark my words, all the professors are going to give us so much homework this year that we won't have time for 'freedom'" Lily grinned at her friend.

"Lily, Let it be known that you ruined my fourth year." Evie glared at Lily playfully

"Anyway have you seen Sev anywhere?" Lily asked

"Nope, and when Snape finds us I'm going to do the friendly 'Hello, How are you' thing and leaving" Evie said

"Why? Don't you like him? He's nice once you get to know him" Lily said

"Lily, we have this argument every year, and the answer never changes. I just don't trust him!" Evie said exasperated. "I tolerate him because of you okay? So can we just leave it?"

"Okay, okay…" Lily muttered

They heard the slow steady chug of the train starting to move.

"How was your summer Lily-Pad?" Evie questioned

"Don't call me that, and it was okay. Petunia left me alone for the most part so it wasn't half bad." She said

"I've been calling you Lily-Pad since second year I'm not going to stop now" Evie rolled her eyes.

"You're Insufferable" Lily huffed

"You love me for it." Evie grinned cheekily

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Lily shot back.

"Oooh. That wounds me. You've been getting better at comebacks I see. I told you I would influence you one way or another" Evie said

"Darn it! I guess I'll just have to get used to being a second you…" Lily joked

"Who would ever want to be DeLuca?"

" Yeah, I mean one is enough! We Don't need another Lily-Flower!" Two new male voices questioned from the door…

* * *

A/N:

Ooooo! So Smaller chapter... It is at least half the size of the last one Sorry! But I'll try writing as much as I can... I have to warn you I have a lazy ass so No promises on daily updates! But I'll do my best!

anyway...

Chapter 3! Two chapters in one day I am good!

Anyway thanks again for those who keep reviewing and favoriting and stuff! I love Youses :D

So... Imaginary Cookie for anyone who can guess who the New males are! :D

~ Angie ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe... No matter how much I wish I do... However I do own Evie and a pair of fake nerd glasses that I like to wear while I write and read Fanfics...**

* * *

Chapter Four

Evie looked up towards the two new voices and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She stood up and went over to hug the two grinning boys standing at the door.

"Hey Eves" James Potter said as her hugged her back

"You're looking pretty good De Luca; summer has been good to you." Sirius Black grinned

Evie slapped his arm jokingly and said, "I'd say the same Black, but then I'd be lying"

Sirius put his hand over his heart and said, "Evie, I'm wounded, I thought we were friends. Have I just been deluded all this time?" He started to fake cry.

Evie rolled her eyes again and hugged him; Sirius laughed and hugged her back.

Evie turned and saw Lily huffing indignantly; James then turned to her and lit up

"Lily-Flower! Oh how I missed you! I see that as a flower blooming in the spring, the summer has helped you bloom into something magnificent!" James said in what he thought was a suave tone.

Evie and Sirius exchanged a look and tried to control their laughter.

Sirius then turned to Evie and whispered "Five galleons she slaps him".

Evie snorted and whispered back, "No way is she going to slap him, she just got off a pretty good break and he may piss her off, but she won't be pissed off enough to slap him."

"I disagree my friend, You see the way she is slowly turning red, that is a sure fire sign that she is going to slap him, You're just afraid that you will lose to me."

"No I am not…" Evie scoffed "You're on" she grinned.

While this exchange was going on Lily was shooting James down… again.

"Potter, get out of may face before I hex you!" Lily yelled

"Lily, how 'bout we compromise eh? What if you go out with me once and I'll leave you alone. Not that you'd want to leave this alone after." James gestured to his body

Lily finally had enough and took out her wand; James paled and turned to Sirius "Um, mate I think we'd better leave. You coming Evie?"

Evie trying to hide her grin, answered saying "Maybe later"

James nodded and grabbed Sirius by the back of his shirt and started to drag him toward the compartment door.

Evie caught Sirius's eye and mouthed _I win; I'm five galleons richer_ Sirius groaned and pouted which caused Evie to laugh at Sirius out loud.

"What's so funny?" Lily huffed

"Oh nothing, Just Sirius acting like a baby 'cause I won a bet." Evie said

"What was the bet?" Lily questioned

"Oh nothing important, just whether or not you would slap James" Evie replied nonchalantly

"You place bets on me?" Lily said incredulously

"Yea, it's what real friends do!" Evie laughed

"Whatever." Lily huffed once more

"Aw I'm sorry Lily-Pad" Evie laughed as Lily grimaced at the nickname "At least I don't call you Lily-Flower" At this Lily glared at her as Evie laughed again

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll stop I don't like it when my ginger is mad at me." Evie said

Lily just stared at her. "Since when am I _your_ ginger?" she asked

"Since you wouldn't be James's ginger" Evie grinned

Her grin slowly melted off her face as Lily slowly lifted her wand that was still in her hand

"Oh, um, n-no need to do that Lily dear…. I'm just, um, going to go find the guys. You'll be okay by yourself, or at least Snape shows up right?" Evie said nervously

"Yes I'll be fine Evangeline dear" Lily said as she smiled sweetly

"Um, right, so I'll see you later" Evie then stood up and left the compartment quickly and glared at the door when she could hear Lily's laughter.

"I'll get you eventually Evans" Evie mumbled under her breath

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" a voice said

Evie turned around and lit up and flung her arms around a grinning Remus Lupin.

"Remus! How are you?" She asked

"I'm fine" Remus smiled "Do you know where the guys are?"

"I was on my way to find them right now" She said

"Well, Miss De Luca would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the Marauder's compartment?" Remus took on the tone of a posh English man

"Why yes Mr. Lupin it would be a pleasure" Evie answered with the same tone.

She then grinned and looped her arm through Remus's and they both went walked down the train trying to find their friends.

* * *

A/N:

Okie Doke... SO first of all sorry about my lazy ass not updating... I really have no excuse, but I was at home alone with nothing else to do so then I said "Oh why don' check my e-mail?"

So I did and I found like four emails from Fanfic saying that I had a bunch of favorites for this story and then I felt really bad for not updating so then I got off my lazy ass and wrote this for y'all... SO YAY for making me feel guilty!

Now you know how to make me up date!

Anyway I'll try not to procrastinate like I always do. I need more reviews! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can change. ANYTHING PLEASE!

Anyway Thanks for people who reviewed and thanks for all of y'all who read this! I love you ALL :D

~Angie :P


	5. Author's Note

Okay... So I got a review saying that Evie and Remus would be cute together... And that got me thinking what if I got them together... But used that relationship to help the flow of the story... What do guys think cuz I ultimately in the end this WILL be a Sirius/OC story but I don't want to do anything without you guys, My loving readers, agreeing to it...

So Tell me what you think and I'll get onto it!

~Angie the Good Slytherin... :P


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many times I have cried... :'( BUT I do own Evie... SO BACK OFF... Unless you have my permission... Then that is fine :P**

* * *

Chapter Five

Remus and Evie made their way into the compartment where, through the glass door, you could see three boys.

James Potter was laughing and ruffling his already unkempt hair as he was telling jokes with Sirius Black. In the corner, there was a short chubby fair haired boy named Peter Pettigrew.

James noticed Evie and Remus first and smirked and said "Well, well, well, look at what the dog dragged in…"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up James. Wow, I'm not even here for five minutes and I'm already telling you to shut up."

"Aw, Remmy c'mon don't be a spoilsport! It's our first day as Fourth years! We're halfway done with school. We're running out of time to leave our mark on Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed mischievously

"Yeah, but don't forget about OWLs next year, the teachers are going to give us so much homework that you won't have time to 'leave a mark on Hogwarts'" Remus said

"Ugh, Lily said the same thing. Will you people just shut up about OWLs? I guarantee you that I'll start caring when we get closer to them." Evie said irritated.

"Okay, okay… Just don't come crying to me when you are drowning in your homework" Remus said holding his hands up as if to say 'don't bite of my head'.

"Speaking of crying, Jamesie looked like he wanted to cry earlier" Sirius said mockingly

"What did you do to irritate Lily this time James?" Remus asked

"Who said this had anything to do with Lily?" James mumbled. At this Remus's only reaction was to raise up one eyebrow mockingly.

"Just the usual, He came into our compartment, called her Lily- Flower… Um… He tried to 'woo' her as he would say. He asked her out… _again_… What is that? Fail number 300?" Evie said jokingly

"Fail Number 305." Sirius corrected

"Right! Wow James… 305… Any way… Basically James you piss her off by _existing_" Evie concluded

James pouted and said "Way to raise a guy's self-esteem Eves"

Evie just smiled brightly and said "My pleasure Jamesie"

"I'm not that bad am I?" James questioned

Sirius, Remus, and Evie all exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Peter who was silent throughout the whole exchanged belatedly began laughing with a confused look on his face.

"Wow guys… I am so lucky to have such understanding and caring friends" James said sarcastically.

"Oh, you are very welcome Jamesie-boy" Sirius replied just as sarcastically as James did.

Everyone paused, and the laughter started up again.

"I wonder how weird we look to anyone passing our compartment" Evie commented

"Pretty weird probably. But we don't care because we are the Marauders! We do whatever the bloody hell we want!" James exclaimed

Evie looked at the three boys in the compartment and thought, 'This is how it should be all the time. Me and my boys' she smiled fondly at the three of them.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so I know that this is shorter than usual but I couldn't keep this from you... SO HERE YOU GO... I love you all so much and I thank y'all of you(?) who review :D

So I want to try get the readers involved as much as I can...soooo... if you have an idea that could work for this story, PM me or post it in a review and I'll see if I can do anything about it :)

ALSO: If you have ideas for pranks feel free to PM me about them:P

I love you all... .Possibly more than James loves Lily... Nah that's not possible

~Angie the Good Slytherin :P


	7. AN Poll UP!

Okay guys! I put up a poll because I can't decide whether I should get Remus and Evie together or not... So I am leaving it up to you dear readers... So what ever the poll says... goes.. No dissapointment, becuase I can write the story either way, I just want this to be for you my dear friends(she said dramatically)... Anyway PLEASE VOTE...


End file.
